


Gorszy dzień

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly ma za sobą gorszy dzień i chce się zrelaksować. Niestety ktoś postanawia zakłócić jej chwilę spokoju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorszy dzień

Molly Hooper z westchnieniem ulgi otworzyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Już dawno nie czuła się tak wykończona zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. To był chyba jej jeden z najgorszych dni w pracy.  
Zaczęło się od tego, że drugi patolog, który miał mieć poranną zmianę zachorował i Mike Stamford zadzwonił do niej z prośbą, aby go zastąpiła. Telefon ją obudził i było to zaledwie kilkanaście minut przed ósmą, więc ubrała się szybko w pierwsze co wpadło jej w ręce i bez śniadania czy choćby kawy pognała do szpitala. Na miejscu czekały na nią już trzy ciała – staruszek, nastolatka i kobieta w ciąży. Na sam widok zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Lubiła swoją pracę, ale niektóre przypadki naprawdę ją przerastały. Zwłaszcza te dotyczące dzieci.  
Jakimś cudem udało się jej uporać z tym do lunchu. Dopiero kiedy skończyła, poczuła jak burczy jej w brzuchu. No tak. Nic jeszcze tego dnia nie jadła. Udała się więc do bufetu, z którego korzystała raczej rzadko, ponieważ zazwyczaj przynosiła jedzenie ze sobą. Tym razem jednak nie miała wyboru, bo jej przerwa była za krótka, aby wyjść poza obręb szpitala. Poza tym czekała ją jeszcze popołudniowa zmiana, która była jej właściwą.  
Bufet codziennie serwował tzw. „lunch dnia”. Molly wydawało się to całkiem dobre rozwiązanie i do tego niedrogie. Ale oczywiście jak na złość podawali akurat spaghetti bolognese, którego nie znosiła. Niestety musiała to przeboleć. Było to jedyne na tyle pożywne danie, aby mogło zaspokoić jej głód na najbliższe godziny.  
Kiedy już uporała się z nie lubianym daniem, wróciła do laboratorium z nadzieją na chwilę spokoju. Niestety na to też nie mogła liczyć. Po pomieszczeniu przechadzał się nerwowo Sherlock, który, kiedy tylko zobaczył ją w progu, zrobił jej wyrzuty z powodu długiej nieobecności, a potem zażądał pięciu zupełnie różnych, nie związanych ze sobą rzeczy. Patolog wyczuła, że detektyw też ma jakiś gorszy dzień. Spędzili w swoim towarzystwie zaledwie godzinę i doktor Hooper stwierdzała, że było to zdecydowanie o godzinę za dużo. Oboje byli nerwowi, warczeli na siebie, popychali się, ciągle mieli do siebie pretensje. A na koniec się pokłócili. Ale teraz już nawet nie wiedziała o co dokładnie, o jakąś błahostkę. W każdym bądź razie Holmes opuścił laboratorium z hukiem zamykającym się z nim drzwi, a Molly modliła się, aby ten koszmarny dzień jak najszybciej się skończył.  
Wykończona wzięła na ręce łaszącego się do jej nóg Toby’ego i opadła ciężko na kanapę. Była tak sfrustrowana, że opowiedziała kotu ze szczegółami miniony dzień. Zwierzak wydawał się jednak zupełnie niewzruszony jej wyznaniami. Chciał tylko wreszcie dostać coś do jedzenia i iść spać.  
W końcu Molly zorientowała się w sytuacji i nakarmiwszy kota, dała mu święty spokój. Sama też powinna coś zjeść, ale nadal było jej nieco niedobrze po spaghetti, więc póki co postanowiła zrezygnować z kolacji. Myślała, że po dotarciu do domu zejdzie z niej całe napięcie, ale niestety wciąż czuła się spięta. Miała jednak na taką ewentualność świetny, sprawdzony patent – długa, aromatyczna kąpiel. Tak, tego jej właśnie trzeba.  
Wzięła z sypialni ciepły, puchaty szlafrok oraz MP4 i ruszyła do łazienki. Tam zrzuciła z siebie zmiętoszone, przepocone ubranie i wypełniła wannę po brzegi gorącą wodą. Do tego wlała prawie pół butelki intensywnie pachnącego cytrusowego płynu do kąpania, który zamienił się w mnóstwo piany. Jej prywatne SPA było gotowe.  
Związała włosy w wysoki, luźny kok, szlafrok położyła na koszu na pranie, pozbyła się bielizny, po czym zanurzyła swoje zmęczone ciało w błogiej rozkoszy. Kiedy piana zakryła już ją całą, chwyciła za MP4, włożyła słuchawki do uszu i ustawiła maksymalną głośność. Dobra muzyka zawsze wpływała na nią kojąco.  
Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła swojemu umysłowi choć na chwilę przenieść się gdzieś daleko stąd, odpłynąć w krainę nieświadomości.  
Molly nie uważała się za osobę z wielkimi, życiowymi problemami. Nic szczególnego tragicznego nie spędzało jej snu z powiek, ale jak każdy miewała swoje małe kryzysy. Na przykład w zeszłym miesiącu dopadła ją lekka depresja na wieść, że jej ostatnia samotna kuzynka ( w dodatku młodsza) właśnie się zaręczyła. Oznaczało to, że obecnie jest jedyną panną w rodzinie. I to w dodatku starą panną – jak nie omieszkała jej wypomnieć ciotka Penny, matka tejże kuzynki. Przed innymi patolog starała się zachowywać tak, jakby jej to w ogóle nie ruszało. Przecież obecnie wiele kobiet w jej wieku jest singielkami. W duchu jednak oczywiście bardzo to przeżywała, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej szanse na szczęśliwe małżeństwo i dzieci nieubłaganie się oddalają.  
Matka starała się ją wspierać, ale Molly wyczuła, że pani Hooper niepokoi się o nią i powoli spisuje marzenia o wnukach na straty. Jednak starsza kobieta nie była do końca świadoma sytuacji w jakiej była jej córka. Sądziła bowiem, że nie znalazła jeszcze ona tego jednego, jedynego, z którym chciałaby spędzić resztę życia. A tak naprawdę problem polegał na tym, że go znalazła, tylko to on jej nie chciał. Nie miała jednak zamiaru wyprowadzać matki z błędu. Tylko jeszcze bardziej by się skompromitowała, przyznając, że od kilku lat kocha faceta, który zwraca na nią uwagę tylko wtedy, gdy czegoś od niej potrzebuje.  
Chociaż musiała przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy nieco się to zmieniło. Zdarzało mu się zapytać ją o samopoczucie, przynieść jej kawę, podziękować za pomoc. Raz nawet zaproponował wspólną kolację! Wszystko to wydawało się jej jednak podejrzane. Zwłaszcza, że było też sporo dni takich, jak dzisiaj, kiedy znów traktował ją niemal jak swoją służącą. Choć bardzo próbowała, nie potrafiła go rozgryźć.  
Być może zmienił swój stosunek do niej, bo ona też się zmieniła. Stała się pewniejsza siebie, bardziej asertywna, zaczęła mu odmawiać. A podczas dzisiejszej kłótni nawet na niego nawrzeszczała. I chyba czymś w niego rzuciła, ale nie była tego stuprocentowo pewna. Emocje tak ją poniosły, że nie do końca zwracała uwagę na to, co robiła.  
Jak dobrze, że ten dzień już się kończy. Kąpiel i sen oczyszczą ją ze złych uczuć i jutro wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Ale miejmy nadzieję, że z lepszym rezultatem.  
Seria melancholijnych utworów wydobywających się z jej MP4 i całodzienne zmęczenie sprawiły, że nieco się jej przysnęło. Woda miała jeszcze na tyle wysoką temperaturę, że czuła się niemal jak w łóżku pod cieplutką kołderką. Tyle tylko, że jej spięte mięśnie rozluźniły się nieco pod wpływem wodnego masażu.  
Z lekkiej drzemki wyrwało ją dziwne uczucie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. To pewnie złudzenie, ale otworzyła pomału zaspane oczy, aby się upewnić. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, aby mieć pewność, że to nie wytwór jej wyobraźni. Kiedy dotarło do niej wreszcie to, co widzi, wrzasnęła zaskoczona i wykonała tak gwałtowny ruch, że o mało co nie wrzuciła MP4 do wanny.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, do cholery?! – spytała wściekle, przygarniając ruchem ręki resztki piany, aby zasłonić strategiczne części jej nagiego ciała.  
\- Czekam, aż mnie zauważysz – odparł niewzruszony detektyw.  
Sherlock Holmes w jej łazience. Podczas kiedy ona bierze kąpiel. Nago. To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Jak on w ogóle śmiał!  
Dobrze, że przynajmniej on był ubrany. Co prawda pozbył się płaszcza i marynarki, ale i tak to on miał na sobie zdecydowanie więcej odzieży. Był jednak na tyle bezczelny, aby przynieść sobie stołek z kuchni i postawić go naprzeciwko wanny w odległości nie większej niż metr i gapić się na nią bezwstydnie.  
Kiedy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, poczuła jak się czerwieni. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się jej być tak roznegliżowaną w jego obecności. Co prawda widywał ją już w dość skąpych strojach ( najczęściej piżamach), ale był wtedy zawsze zbyt pochłonięty ważniejszymi sprawami, aby zwracać na nią uwagę. Teraz jednak, choć nadal większą cześć zasłaniała piana, wydawał się dokładnie studiować każdy odsłonięty fragment jej ciała. Dzięki Bogu, były to tylko ramiona i nogi.  
\- Mógłbyś wyjść? – spytała niepewnie, kiedy detektyw nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
Była przekonana, że wygłosi jakiś kąśliwy komentarz odnośnie jej ciała, ale ją rozczarował. Przeniósł tylko wzrok na jej twarz. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, jakby wcześniej jej kompletnie nie słuchał.  
\- Wyjdź – powtórzyła bardziej stanowczo patolog.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Bo chcę wyjść – odparła.  
Molly poczuła nagłą potrzebę opuszczenia wanny. Po pierwsze dlatego, że woda już wystygła i skóra zaczęła się jej marszczyć, a po drugie dlatego, że nie wyobrażała sobie nadal cieszyć się relaksującą kąpielą ze świadomością, że Sherlock jest w jej mieszkaniu. To by ją tylko bardziej stresowało.  
\- Mnie to nie przeszkadza – detektyw wzruszył ramionami – Siedź sobie ile chcesz. Przecież możemy tak rozmawiać.  
Irytacja doktor Hooper znów wzrosła. A sadziła, że już pozbyła się napięcia na ten dzień.  
\- Nie możemy, bo mnie to przeszkadza. Wyjdź.  
Holmes zupełnie nie przejął się władczym tonem w głosie patolog. Co więcej, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Wręcz przeciwnie – rozsiadł się jeszcze wygodniej i nadal studiował ją wzrokiem.  
\- Nagle ogłuchłeś? – warknęła naprawdę zirytowana – Sherlock, powiedziałam coś. Wyjdź. Natychmiast.  
Detektyw jakby ocknął się z letargu.  
\- O co się tak wściekasz, Molly? Myślałem, że po takim długim relaksie, powinnaś być nieco spokojniejsza.  
Doktor Hooper zamknęła oczy i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że w radzeniu sobie z Sherlockiem niezbędna jest anielska cierpliwość. Zazwyczaj miała jej aż w nadmiarze, ale to był jej zdecydowanie gorszy dzień i jeśli chciała jakoś przeżyć następnych kilkanaście minut, musiała poszukać w sobie wewnętrznego spokoju.  
\- Jak długo tu jesteś? – spytała cicho.  
\- Kiedy otwierałem drzwi, śpiewałaś „ I want to break free” tak głośno, że nawet mnie nie usłyszałaś. Byłaś przy tym tak przekonująca, że na początku myślałem, że ten występ był przygotowany specjalnie dla mnie.  
Uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że musiał tu być dobre pół godziny, nie skomentowała faktu, że po raz kolejny, aby wtargnąć do jej mieszkania użył kluczy, które dorobił sobie bez jej zgody. ( Pewnie powinna mu je skonfiskować, ale wiedziała, że i tak znalazłby sposób na ich odzyskanie). Skoro był tutaj tak długo, to oznaczało, że słyszał jej mały koncert. Zapewne powinna czuć się tym zawstydzona, ale tak nie było. W sumie nie skrytykował jej popisów, więc mogła uznać, że mu się podobało. Nie miała zamiaru jednak zbytnio tego roztrząsać. Chciała jak najszybciej pozbyć się nieproszonego gościa.  
\- A po co w ogóle przyszedłeś?  
Stwierdziła, że im szybciej ustali powód jego wizyty, tym szybciej uda jej się go wyprosić.  
\- Miałaś wyraźnie gorszy dzień, więc chciałem sprawdzić jak się trzymasz – odparł detektyw, wzruszając ramionami.  
Molly spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Od kiedy to on się tak nią przejmuje. Pewnie czegoś od niej chce. Inaczej nie byłby tak podejrzanie uprzejmy.  
\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że w dużej mierze to przez ciebie mam kiepski dzień, więc niekoniecznie chcę cię jeszcze dzisiaj oglądać? – spytała kąśliwie.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem na to, że jak zawsze ucieszysz się na mój widok – odparł z cwanym uśmieszkiem.  
Po raz drugi tego dnia miała ochotę czymś w niego rzucić. Jego pewność siebie zaczynała ją naprawdę irytować.  
\- Nie uważasz, że jednak trochę się przeceniasz? – spytała, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, wdała się z nim w tę bezsensowną dyskusję, zamiast ponowić próbę pozbycia się go z łazienki.  
\- Daj spokój, Molly. Przecież oboje dobrze wiemy, że masz do mnie słabość.  
Nie było sensu zaprzeczać prawdzie, chociaż nawet Sherlock musiał przyznać, że ostatnio ta „słabość” nieco przygasła. Nadal udawało mu się nią manipulować, ale nie przychodziło to już tak łatwo jak wcześniej. Zaczęła mu się stawiać, odmawiać, dzisiaj urządziła mu nawet awanturę! Z jednej strony mu się podobało, że w końcu przestała być speszoną dziewczynką, ale z drugiej utrudniało mu to nieco życie. Jeśli czegoś od niej potrzebował, musiał się trochę bardziej wysilić.  
Z tego też powodu ostanowił ją odwiedzić. Wiedział, że jutro jej pomoc będzie niezbędna, a ta dzisiejsza kłótnia mogłaby pokrzyżować jego plany. Przybył więc z misją wybadania terenu i nadzieją na zażegnanie kryzysu. Zresztą Molly nigdy się na niego długo nie gniewała. Choćby nie wiem jaką zbrodnię popełnił, ona i tak by mu wybaczyła.  
\- Nie będę z tobą dyskutować w takich warunkach – z zamyślenia wyrwał go jej stanowczy głos – Wyjdź.  
Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie ją w łazience, w tak intymnej sytuacji. Wiedział, że ze zwykłej ludzkiej przyzwoitości, powinien wyjść i poczekać w salonie. Coś jednak nie pozwoliło mu oderwać od niej wzroku. Nadal nie pozwalało.  
Molly nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji ze strony detektywa, a jej frustracja wzrosła. Woda już się wystudziła i naprawdę zaczynało się jej robić zimno. Piana powoli zanikała, odsłaniając jej nagie ciało. Miała już tego serdecznie dosyć.  
Rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania. Szlafrok leżał dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Do głowy wpadł jej szalony pomysł. Przygryzła dolną wargę, zastanawiając się czy wprowadzić go w życie. Postanowiła zaryzykować. Trudno. Woli się trochę powstydzić, niż nabawić przeziębienia.  
Przez lata znajomości z Sherlockiem nauczyła się kilku rzeczy. Jedną z nich był fakt, że jeśli chce się zmusić detektywa do danej reakcji, a on się stawia, należy zrobić coś, czego on się po tobie kompletnie nie spodziewa. I tak też Molly postanowiła postąpić.  
\- Jak nie, to nie – mruknęła, po czym podniosła się z zamiarem wyjścia z wanny.  
Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli prezentuje swoje ciało w pełnej okazałości. Zapewne zostanie to wykorzystane przeciwko niej ( komentarze dotyczące jej małych piersi i szerokich bioder), ale postanowiła się tym nie przejmować.  
Stanęła obok wanny, szybko chwyciła za szlafrok, narzuciła go na siebie, odkręciła korek, aby woda spłynęła i bez słowa ruszyła do wyjścia, mijając zszokowanego Sherlocka.  
Zapewne powinna czuć się zażenowana czy choćby zawstydzona, ale tak nie było. Wręcz przeciwnie! Była z siebie dumna. Paradowała nago przed Sherlockiem Holmesem i nawet się nie zarumieniła! Uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Ha! Udało się jej zaskoczyć wielkiego detektywa! To ona miała przewagę!  
Weszła do kuchni, bo w końcu dopadł ją głód. Już miała się zadowolić niewielkim jogurtem, kiedy zauważyła na blacie karton z pizzą. Otworzyła wieczko. Pepperoni – jej ulubiona! Niestety już zimna. Oderwała więc dwa kawałki i wsadziła do mikrofalówki, aby się zagrzały. Po chwili usłyszała za sobą kroki.  
\- Nie… Nie zrobiłaś tego!  
Odwróciła się w stronę skołowanego Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w nią niedowierzająco. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie wiedziała go tak szokowanego.  
\- A jednak – odparła z uśmiechem – Nie tylko ty potrafisz zaskakiwać.  
Przez kilka chwil patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. Detektyw nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. To nie możliwe, aby Molly Hooper posunęła się do czegoś takiego. A jednak! Pozwoliła, aby zobaczył ją kompletnie nagą. Co prawda trwało to zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, ale wystarczyło, aby nie mógł pozbyć się tego widoku ze swojej głowy.  
\- Przestań to tak przeżywać – dodała patolog, wyciągając pizzę z mikrofalówki – Nie wmówisz mi, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałeś nagiej kobiety.  
Oczywiście, że widział! Ale to było zupełnie co innego. Wtedy było mu to obojętne, nie wywierało na nim większego wrażenia. Ale teraz miał ochotę zerwać z Molly ten szlafrok i jeszcze sobie trochę popatrzeć. Nie miał tylko pojęcia dlaczego.  
\- Chcesz? – spytała doktor Hooper, wskazując na pizzę.  
Uznała temat jej nagości za zakończony. Była dumna ze swojej odwagi, ale naprawdę nie miała ochoty tego zbytnio roztrząsać, bo jeszcze detektyw otrząsnął by się z szoku i jakoś skutecznie ją zgasił.  
\- Nie – odparł po chwili ciszy – Jest dla ciebie. Jadłaś dzisiaj tylko marny lunch, więc pomyślałem, że będziesz głodna.  
Nie była pewna skąd o tym wiedział, ale nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Postanowiła już nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jakie kryły się za tym motywy – zwykła uprzejmość czy chęć uzyskania jakiś korzyści. Liczyło się tylko to, że o niej pomyślał.  
\- Hm… dzięki – odparła – To miło z twojej strony.  
Detektyw wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic szczególnego. Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że takie gesty nie są do końca w jego stylu.  
\- Tak właściwie to chciałem zatrzeć złe wrażenie po tej sprzeczce w laboratorium…  
Molly spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Sherlock nigdy nie wyciągał pierwszy ręki na zgodę. Nigdy. Zawsze to ona dążyła do zażegnania kryzysu, nawet jeśli nie wynikł on z jej winy. Musiało więc detektywa sporo to kosztować.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Po prostu oboje mieliśmy gorszy dzień – odparła z uśmiechem, po czym wzięła kolejny gryz pizzy.  
\- Ta… gorszy dzień – mruknął Holmes, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę patolog, której nieco rozsunęły się poły szlafroka, ukazując nagi dekolt.  
\- Ale możemy uratować chociaż jego końcówkę – zagadnęła radośnie – Co powiesz na powtórki „ Doktora House’a”?  
Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wzięła ze sobą resztę odgrzanej pizzy i udała się do salonu. Włączyła telewizor i usadowiła się wygodnie na kanapie. Oglądanie seriali medycznych to jeden z jej ulubionych sposobów na zakończenie męczącego dnia.  
Sherlock dołączył do niej po chwili. Usiadł w bezpiecznej odległości na drugim końcu kanapy, choć miał ochotę znaleźć się nieco bliżej doktor Hooper. Nie był jednak pewien czy spotkałoby się to z jej aprobatą.  
W ciszy oglądali telewizję, choć detektyw zdecydowanie więcej uwagi poświęcał na ukradkowe przyglądnie się Molly, która pomału zaczynała zasypiać. Uśmiechnął się ciepło na ten widok. Przyłapał się nawet na myśli, że chciałby, aby każdy dzień kończył się w tak miły sposób. Nie tylko ten gorszy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzisiaj Molly w nieco odważniejszej wersji i mówiąc szczerze, taka bardzo mi się podoba :) Chyba częściej będę ją przedstawiać w takim wizerunku...  
> Dzięki za Kudos i do napisania za tydzień :)


End file.
